The Transfusion Medicine Academic Award offers an unprecedented opportunity for Harvard Medical School to assess, augment and make more visible its transfusion medicine resources. The principal investigator will develop a Committee on Transfusion Medicine Education (the Transfusion Medicine Program Committee) composed of members and consultants from the basic and clinical years of the medical school, blood bank physicians from the teaching hospitals and regional blood service, scientists with pertinent research interests, and educators. This Committee's charges will include the completion of eight projects designed to improve or enhance the transfusion medicine program: * Evaluation and supplementation of the basic science curriculum. Transfusion medicine education in each of the three curricular pathways -- traditional, health sciences and technology, and the new pathway -- will be assessed and modified as needed, to meet objectives established by the committee. * Introduction to transfusion medicine skills. Early in their clinical years, students will be taught appropriate approaches to transfusion therapy. * Orientation to transfusion therapy for house officers: Important aspects of blood banking for the practicing physician will be taught and reinforced. * Computer-assisted learning: development of the computerized educational program "Bloodman" for attachment to an already functional in-hospital blood bank computer system. * Transfusion medicine lecture series: a two-year repeating series of seminars for residents, fellows and established blood bank physicians. * Transfusion medicine grand rounds: presentation of unusual clinical cases and new research in a combined inter-hospital/blood service forum. * Identification of research opportunities in transfusion medicine: summer and year-round projects for students and fellows. * Publication of the mini-catalog "Transfusion Medicine at Harvard Medical School": produced yearly to describe the purposes, curriculum, resources, and research opportunities of the Transfusion Medicine Program. At the conclusion of the award period, Harvard Medical School will have a coordinated, richly diversified, highly visible and on- going program for transfusion medicine education.